Monster Hunter:Civil War (On Hiatus)
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: Based in MH3U universe. When a hunter finds a wounded monster during a quest, the choice the hunter makes will soon change Moga Woods and the world of Monster Hunter, forever. May change rating to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster Hunter: Civil War: Chapter 1**

**Hey Monster Hunter fans and other readers out there! I'm TurtleMaster341 and I love Monster Hunter! Even though I started the series with MH3U, that doesn't mean that I can't love the freaking series! Anyway, I thought about this story for a while, but now, I finally decided to share it with you all! It's based in 3 Ultimate's universe. I may switch POVs (points of view) from time to time. This story contains some of my favorite monsters. My #1 favorite being the Qurupeco and its subspecies. So, here's a small summary of what's to come.**

**Summary:**

When Ian, a young monster hunter, encounters a wounded Qurupeco, he feels…sad for it? But, why? He's a hunter, he's supposed to love hunting down these beasts. Now, the decision he makes will soon change Moga Village and the world of Monster Hunter…forever.

**And now, without further delay, here it is. The very first chapter of Monster Hunter: Civil War! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the World of Monster Hunter!**

Ian Michael Thalos has returned to the Moga Village after two weeks of hunting monsters in the Moga Woods. As he goes up to the Guild Master, Guildinne, she jumps up and down in joy to see he's alright and then says, "Hey, there you are! Thank goodness you're safe! I thought you were dead!"

"Nope. I've been in the Woods for these last two weeks hunting down so many Great Jaggi," he replied.

"Wait, you've been in the woods this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well because you know that I've had my hunter's license for two weeks now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I started off gathering items for people, not slaying monsters. So, when I fought my first Great Jaggi, I barely escaped with my life."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that since I barely made it out of there alive, I decided to go train in the Woods for some time. Now, I'm good."

"What weapon do you use?"

"This bow, why?"

"Because maybe that's the reason why you nearly died. The bow is a pretty bad weapon."

"No, the bow is one of the best weapons for hunting monsters."

"Ok, you keep telling yourself that. So, why's it look like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your bow, why's it look like that?"

"Oh, because it was crafted from Qurupeco parts. The blacksmith called it a Peckish Peco."

"But, you haven't hunted down a Qurupeco, have you?"

"No, but my dad did and he asked the blacksmith to craft a bow out of the parts he brought back."

"Oh, well, you here for more quests?"

"Yeah, but first, I'm gonna take a walk around the village."

"Ok, I'll be here waiting for you."

"Alright, see you later."

"Later."

Ian walked off over to where Junior was. Junior was Ian's best friend. They've known each other since they were kids. Junior sees Ian and greets him on his return.

"Hey, Ian, you're back," he said.

"Yeah, been training on my hunting skills a little," Ian said.

"Say, where are those little tykes that always hang around with you?"

"You mean Cha-Cha and Kayamba? I don't know. I think they went back to my house."

"Right, so I just wanted to tell you. There are some village requests from Chief and a few other villagers mostly resource stuff."

"Alright, I'll get to it in a little bit, I'm gonna go check on Cha-Cha and Kayamba."

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Right."

Ian went to his house and found the two Shakalaka fighting.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you two fighting this time," Ian asked.

"Cha-Cha clumsy and dropped valuable item in Moga Woods," said Kayamba.

"Clumsy? You dropped item in Wood-Woods," replied Cha-Cha.

"What did you guys drop?"

"Kelbi Horn!"

"Really? You guys are worried about a Kelbi Horn?"

"Yes-Yes, Kelbi Horn fun-fun!"

"Fun for what?"

"To hit clumsy Cha-Cha!"

"No to hit-hit Kayamba-amba!"

The two kept yelling back and forth at each other. As they were fighting, Ian used the opportunity to slip out and go up to the village Chief.

"Hey, Chief," said Ian.

"Ah, the good hunter is back, said Chief, "you ready to hunt monsters?"

"I hope I am."

"I'm pretty sure you're ready, I believe in you kid."

"Thanks Chief."

"Hey, I've got a request for you."

"I know, Junior told me."

"oh, ok then so are you gonna get to it?"

"Right away Chief."

Ian went off and in a few hours, finished all the requests that he had to do. After finishing all the requests, Ian went into his house and laid down on his bed to rest. He then heard someone come in and got up and saw that it was Guildinne.

"Hey, Guildinne, what's up," he asked.

"Well, while you were gone, I sent a few letters to the Guild and they sent me a few quests for you to do," she replied.

"Are they delivery requests?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, why can't I do a REAL quest and hunt down monsters?"

"Well, you see, they also sent this letter, but I didn't open it because I wanted you to open and see what it is."

"I'll open it later, right now, I'll do those other quests. I'll be back."

Ian grabbed his gear and headed out to fulfill the quests that Guildinne had for him. Ian finished the quests in a few days. When he got back to the village, he went up to Guildinne and gave her the things from the quests and he got paid. Ian went into his house and went to sleep.

The next day, Ian got up and went for a run in the Woods and gathered some honey and got some raw meat from a few aptonoth. He returned, took a bath, and then put on his gear and went up to the Guild counter.

"So, you said that you had a quest that you wanted me to see first," asked Ian.

"Right," Guildinne replied, "here it is."

Ian grabbed the letter and opened it. He read over it and hhis face lit up with joy and he began to cheer. Guildinne was confused about why he was cheering and asked him why he was so happy.

"Because," he replied, "I finally get to hunt down…a MONSTER!"

"WOW! No way! Good for you!"

"Oh, this is so exciting!"

"So, what monster do you have to hunt down?"

"A…Qurupeco."

**And that's the end of Chapter 1. Sorry for it being short! I'll make the other chapters longer I promise! Anyway this was just a little introduction chapter. Also, I wanted to mention, later on I'm gonna have a contest. That's right, an OC contest! I'll take the top six characters and even them out on both sides. So, be thinking about and OC to put in here. I'll give full details later as the story develops. Anyway here's a little taste of the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Preview:**

I looked into its eyes and I saw pain and suffering. I then suddenly felt…sad? But, how? This has been a dream of mine to hunt down a monster like this. Why do I feel like I shouldn't hunt it but…_help it? _What is wrong with me?

**Yeah, short preview, but that's because I don't like giving away full spoilers! Thanks for reading and come back for more! I'll update soon. Remember to leave reviews, good or bad, I learn from your reviews.**

'**Til next time-TM341 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Hunter: Civil War Chapter 2:**

**Hey good readers out there! Chapter 2 is now up and running in the story! So, here you go Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: Playing With Fire**

**(Ian's POV)**

I accepted the quest from the Guild and soon, with Cha-Cha and Kayamba, set off to the Sandy Plains to hunt down a Qurupeco. Upon arriving, I went up to the supply chest and grabbed a few things like a map, rations, cool drink, first-aid med, dung bombs and ez sonic bomb. I took the cool drink and I felt my heat endurance rise. We went on into the Plains and searched everywhere for the bird-wyvern. Qurupeco are known for having amazing feathers and flint on their wings to spark fire. But, Qurupeco are mostly known for their ability to imitate calls from other monsters to summon them if its needs help. I hope it doesn't call any monster while I'm fighting it. Maybe a Great Jaggi, I'm fine with that, but only a Great Jaggi. I look everywhere and I can't find it anywhere! Man, I thought it was going to be easy to find the Qurupeco, but I guess not everything goes as you want.

Finally, I spot it. The Qurupeco. The monster I've wanted to hunt for all this time. But, something's off about the monster. It seems to be…limping? Why's it limping? I haven't fought it yet. Is there another hunter out here hunting it down? No, it can't be that, Guildinne said that I'm the only one to be doing this quest. So, that still leaves my question unanswered. So, I decide to follow it into a cave, where it laid down to rest. After a few minutes of waiting, a strange thing happened. A monster came out of the ground and attacked the Qurupeco. I was surprised at how it attacked the Qurupeco. What was the name of that monster? A…Niblesnarf! Why's it fighting my target? Go fight some other monster you freaking glutton! Anyway, it seems like the Nibelsnarf is gone, for now that is after dealing sufficient damage to the bird wyvern. Now's my chance! I go up behind the monster, cover an arrow with paint and pull back and aim. I release the arrow and it hits the monsters back. The Qurupeco gets up and turns in my direction. Its shakes a little then, its thoracic pouch inflates and then, it lets out a roar, but not a roar that would summon a monster thankfully. Kayamba and Cha-Cha go up and start hitting it in its legs. I shoot a few arrows at it until it fall to the ground. I pull back to shoot another arrow, but I see its eyes. I looked into its eyes and see pain and suffering. I then suddenly felt…sad? But, how? This has been a dream of mine to hunt down a monster like this. Why do I feel like I shouldn't hunt it but…_help it? _What is wrong with me? I shake my head then take aim again. But, before I can shoot, the Nibelsnarf came out of nowhere and attacked me. I get back up and begin to shoot the interrupting monster. The Nibelsnarf charged with an open mouth and I dodged it. Cha-Cha ran over to it and began smacking it with his stick. Kayamba fainted on the floor and fled from the battle to recover a little. The Nibelsnarf then left, but I knew it was going to come back. I turned around to see the Qurupeco lying on the ground, breathing heavily with its eyes closed. I grabbed an arrow, pulled back, took aim, but I didn't shoot. I put my bow down and then heard a familiar roar. I looked over to see none other than a Great Jaggi with a few Jaggi following it.

"Freaking crap," I said, "why won't these monsters just let me do my job?"

Even though I really didn't feel like doing my job on the bird wyvern, I began to fight the Great Jaggi. It didn't really take that long to defeat the Great Jaggi and its fellow Jaggi. I turn around again to see the Qurupeco still in the ssame place where I saw it.

"You kill Peco-Peco now," asked Cha-Cha.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a sec," I replied.

I simply stood in place, thinking about what to do. I couldn't kill this monster, it's not fair that it's weak at the start of the battle. But, it's not that that doesn't want me to kill it. It's the fact that I feel remorse towards the monster. Man what is wrong with me? Am I going insane? Me, a _MONSTER HUNTER_, not wanting to hunt a monster? That's very ironic.

"Hello? Why you no slay bird beast," asked Kayamba.

"Huh? Oh, well, because, um…."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"Fine, Kayamba do it for you," he said.

"No! I'll do it," I said.

I walked up to the Qurupeco, pulled out an arrow, pulled back, took aim, and right before I shot, the monster opened its eyes and looked straight into mine. I felt like it looked into my soul and saw that I didn't want to do this. It simply closed its eyes, seemingly waiting for me to end its pain and suffering. I aimed once more, took a deep breath, and released the arrow…

**And that's it for Chapter 2! Look, I know it was short like the first chapter, but that's because the fun has just begun in this story. Remember about the OC contest coming up and don't forget to leave a review. Here's some of Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Preview:**

Ian grabbed Guildinne's arm and dragged her into the Moga Woods. When he brought her to a cave near the entrance, she was worried about what Ian was going to show her. He told her to cover her eyes and not to let go of his hand. He lit a torch and went down deep into the cave. They stopped and he told her to uncover her eyes.

"OH. MY. GOSH!"

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll be updating soon!**

'**Til next time!-TM341**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster Hunter: Civil War Chapter 3:**

**Hey people of Earth! Chapter 3 is now uploaded and you can read it! YAY! Now, here's Chapter 3! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Ultimate Decision **

**(Qurupeco's POV)**

I heard the release of the arrow and didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see that the hunter had shot the arrow right in front of my eyes. He walked up to me and said, "I can't do it."

I was confused by what he meant and then the two little ones he had with him began to ramble on about something. He silenced them and then walked up to me and said, "I don't know if you understand what I'm saying, but we need to get you out of here." Now, even though I might not be able to speak, I understand what he is saying to me. He asks me if I can get up and walk, but when I try, I let out a pained cry and fall back down. He came up to me and helped me up. What was wrong with this hunter? Why isn't he afraid of me? Why hasn't he killed me? Why is he helping me? So many questions that I don't understand. He takes me to a deeper part of the cave and tells me to rest while he goes to get a few things. He also told the two little ones to stay with me and not do anything _stupid_ while he was gone. I simply just put my head down and fell to sleep.

After what seemed like forever, the hunter returned with a few things. He woke me up and began to inspect my body. He lifted my right wing to see a nasty gash on my leg.

"It seems like that's the worst wound you have on you. The other wounds are small so, I'll deal with this one first," he said.

He went and began to go through his pouch and got out a strange item that looked like it was carved off of a Great Jaggi.

"This is a rag," he said, "I'm going to put some medicine on it and put it on this big wound."

He put the medicine on it and put it on the wound. As a reflex, my leg twitched and kicked a little and I let out a small cry of pain.

"Sorry," he said, "it might sting a little."

He put it back on and this time, the pain was strong, but then slowly died out. He then wrapped my leg wound in a long piece of whatever he was using. I believed he called it bandages? Something like that. He then attended my other smaller wounds on my wings and tail. I was soon patched up and the hunter also gave me food to eat. I believe he hunted down some Rhenoplosand caught some fish. The hunter put it over a fire and began to spin them. He then brought the fish to me and helped me eat it. I've never had fish that amazingly good before. The hunter then asked me if I could walk. I tried to get up, but my leg was too weak and I couldn't get up. He ran up to me to check on my leg.

"It still looks pretty damaged," he said, "but, it's okay. We'll take it slow."

He then helped me up and put his hand my side and I began to walk slowly. I looked down at the hunter and saw his determination to help me get better. It was outstanding. But, I still question why he's helping me or why he didn't finish me off. Any other hunter would have just done that, but it seems to me that this isn't just _any other hunter_. After a few minutes of walking, he told me to just lie down and rest. I did what he told me to do and fell to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that those two little ones with the hunter were sleeping. I also saw the hunter himself sitting next to the fire, wide awake.

"You should get some more rest," he said, "I'm keeping watch so that we don't get attacked by another monster, especially that Nibesnarf."

I know he couldn't see it, but I actually smiled a little at what he said. This hunter was protecting me from that cursed Nibelsnarf. I fell back to sleep without a fuss. The next morning, I saw that the hunter was gone, but his little friends were still sleeping. Where had he gone? Out of curiosity, I slowly get up and walk to the nearest cave exit. I spot him and he seems to be fighting…the Nibelsnarf!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Ian's POV)**

I was tired and exhausted from fighting the Nibelsnarf that hurt the Qurupeco. I pulled back another arrow and shot, this time, the arrow made the Nibelsnarf flinch. I pulled back again and shot. The Nibelsnarf charged at me and knocked me back. I got up and it charged at me again, but this time I tried to get out of the way, only to get hit in the stomach by one of his arms and getting the wind knocked out of me. I fell on my back, gasping for air. This was it. Gasping for breath, tired, exhausted, sweaty on the floor of the Sandy Plains. I saw the Nibelsnarf's shadow come over me. I saw it opening up its mouth, getting ready to eat me. But, before it could eat me, a roar was heard nearby, startling the monster, making it look in the direction of the roar. After quickly regaining air, I look over in the direction of the roar. It was the Qurupeco. It began to dance and then, its vocal sac inflated and then, it let out a roar. The roar sounded like a Great Jaggi's roar. Sure enough a Great Jaggi appeared with a few jaggi following behind it. They saw the Nibelsnarf and began to run for it. They started to attack the Nibelsnarf, giving me a chance to escape. I ran over to the Qurupeco and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

It looked at me a tilted its head to the side a little.

"Ah, nevermind that. Let's get out of here."

We went back to where we were camping and I saw that Cha-Cha and Kayamba woke up. They ran up to me and asked me a few questions.

"Why you leave us with Peco-Peco," asked Cha-Cha.

"Yeah, why leave to fight monster without Kayamba," asked Kayamba.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine and your fine. No need to worry," I replied.

"What we do now?"

"We go back to Moga Village, with the Qurupeco."

"WHAT-WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, I know a small cave in Moga Woods that he can stay in and no one will know."

"What about Guildinne?"

"What about her?"

"She know that you went on Quest to _hunt_ Peco-Peco, but you come back with one instead."

"I guess then, I'll have to tell her."

"Fine."

We gathered our things and went back to the village.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Narrator's POV)**

After a few hours that they arrived, Ian went up to the Guild Counter. Ian grabbed Guildinne's arm and dragged her into the Moga Woods. When he brought her to a cave near the entrance, she was worried about what Ian was going to show her. He told her to cover her eyes and not to let go of his hand. He lit a torch and went down deep into the cave. They stopped and he told her to uncover her eyes.

"OH. MY. GOSH!"

**And that's it for chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Remember to please review and the OC contest is near so get ready! Here's a glimpse of next chapter.**

**Chapter 4 Preview:**

"Do you realize how much trouble you'll get into if they find out?!"

"They won't find out."

"How come?"

"Because _you_ can't tell them either!"

"But, I didn't help you."

"But you know about what I did and you fed and petted Peco."

"….Dang it!"

'**Til next time! –TM431**


End file.
